Hatching Love
by pixiestickchild
Summary: SetoXKisara Set in ancient Egypt. Seto is a young boy who lives with his brother on the outskirts of a village along the nile and is shy and silent. He walks through town with his head down. But he finds an egg and when it hatches, a strange thing comes o
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello people! Yes I know another fic but hey whatever anyways just for your information I'm in america and only know what the internet will tell me about Kisara, so if I get something terribly wrong I'm sorry. (This will probaley be a problem in the later chapters)  
  
Hatching Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tea hugged the package in her arms tighter when she saw them. Monster Zombies. No doubt sent by a powerful wizard.  
  
Reluctantly she carefully put the package in the saddle pouch of her horse. She then turned to face the Monster Zombies and drew her knives which she fought with. They were small and at first glance, not a big threat, but looks can be deciving for they were razor sharp.  
  
Tea then charged at the Zombies and started her killing spree obvious to the fact that one had aready gotten to the horse.  
  
----  
  
Seto walked down the street, his head down low. He didn't want to draw attetion to himself.  
  
He finally made it out of the village and walked to the outskirts of the town where his house stood. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It suit him and his brother perfectly. They didn't need much else.  
  
"Mokuba! I'm home!"  
  
He saw his brothers smiling face. "Seto!" he yelled excidedly and jumped into his arms. Seto fell over from the weight but didn't mind. He didn't love much in this world but his brother was on top of that small list.  
  
Seto smiled back at him. "Come on." He said. "Let's make dinner."  
  
----  
  
Pharaoh Atemu sat in his study area. It was the only place he could get away from his servants.

"Pharaoh!" somebody yelled from behind him while bursting through the door. Atemu didn't bother to look because he already knew who it was. "What is it Yugi?"

"Pharaoh!" Yugi said again as he bowed. "There's some trouble. Tea was found in the woods hurt. Her knives were in shambles and the horse was gone." Atemu stood up.

"What? But how? What about the..." he trailed off.

Yugi lowered his head. "The egg was not found."

---

"Must get egg to master Must get egg to master Must get egg to master Must get egg to master" the Zombie dragged on repeating this. He clutched the saddle bag in his hand. Obviously he was following his master's orders.All of a sudden, the saddle bag began to vibrate. Softly at first but then violently. The Zombie dropped the bag, afraid.

As soon as it hit the ground it stopped. The Zombie shrugged, picked it up and moved on. Being a zombie, he didn't notice that the bag was much lighter then it had been a minate ago.

---  
  
Seto lightly kissed Mokuba on the forehead. "Sleep well Mokuba." He closed the door softly behind him. He leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. Mokuba had asked him to tell him a story about there father again. He knew them from when he used to come home. Seto didn't particularly like this because he knew it would raise questions in Mokuba he didn't want to be faced with.

He went into his own room and started to search behind the little knickknacks he had on a shelf over his bed. He hadn't done this in so long he almost forgot where the door was.

He finally found it after a great deal of searching. He opened the door and pulled out a golden scepter. He put it there afraid Mokuba would get a hold of it and poke his eye out or cut himself. It had a pointy bottom and on top was a sphere with the eye on it. It also had wings coming out of the side.Seto didn't know much about it. Only that it was called the Millennium Rod, it was his father's and it some sort of magical power. He used his finger to trace the outline of the eye. He hadn't seen it in such a long time and he wasn't really sure why he took it out. It was as if it was calling to him. 'Yeah, sure that's it.' he thought. 'It's calling out to me.' He was about to put it away when center of the eye started to light up. Seto stared at it. It never did that before. All of a sudden, the light grew stronger and Seto had to shield his eyes in order not to go blind. It lasted for only a minate before it stopped. Seto opened his eyes and gasped.Sitting at the edge of his bed, was a smooth looking blue rock. Seto stared at it for a moment. He didn't know where it had come from and he wasn't sure what exactly it was. It looked like a rock but it was possibly something else.

After staring at it for 10 minates he got up te courage to touch it. He stroked it. And it jumped. Seto drew his hand back as it landed on the bed with a soft 'plop'

Seto ressumed staring at it again a little afraid to move. Finally he stroked it again. And once again, it jumped.  
  
He stared at it for a moment then took it in his hands. It started to shake violently and then...  
  
Crack.  
  
Seto saw a crack in the egg. He also saw it get bigger and bigger and bigger until finally, something came out. He gasped.  
  
In his hand, where the egg should be, was a little baby blue dragon.  
  
The same dragon his father had talked about in the stories.  
  
Well, is anyone reading? If so be a dear and drop off a reveiw to tell me I suck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!! Thanks for coming back!! I know! It's been a while. Sorry bout that. I have to get back to working on my fanfics. Damn laziness! And not only that my internets busted. I have to update on firend's computers...I don't have many firends...Anyway! Here it is finally!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seto stared at the baby dragon. It was blue with blue eyes and little cute wings and a tail. It was so cute. It looked at Seto with it's blue eyes. Seto stared back at it.  
  
It stopped staring and jumped out of Seto's hand and onto the bed. There, it spun in a circle resembling a dog, yawned and laid down to sleep.  
  
Seto stared at it. "Um...Ok. that's my bed but I suppose I can sleep on the floor."  
  
And that's exactly what he did because he was so tried.  
  
----  
  
Atemu rubbed his temples as he looked from one path to another from on top his horse. After speaking to Tea, he saw no other option but to look where the egg was last seen.  
  
"Pharaoh." Yugi said from on the ground. "We've been searching for the egg for a while now. I don't think it's coming back."  
  
Atemu knew he was right. He knew this would be pointless the egg was gone and probably with his luck, in the wrong hands.  
  
----  
  
"Master, I have what you desire." the Zombie told his master.  
  
"Very good. Give it to me." He held out his hand as the Zombie placed the bag in his hand.  
  
His master looked at it and back at the Zombie. "There is nothing in here." he stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's nothing in here!" he screamed and threw the bag in his face and destroyed the Zombie.  
  
"It seems your servant has failed, Malik." a voice said from out of the shadows.  
  
Malik looked toward the voice. "Oh and I suppose you could do better, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura came out of the shadows. "I think I can."  
  
----  
  
Ryo paced his study area. "Where is she?" he asked himself for the 50th time to himself.  
  
"My lord!" someone came running in.  
  
Ryo stopped pacing and looked up. "Bakura? What is it?"  
  
"It seems that one of the eggs is missing. I have just received the news. We do not know it's whereabouts."  
  
Ryo looked at him for a moment. Lately he had been skeptical about Bakura's word. It was just a feeling yet he couldn't ignore it. That aside though, Bakura was his most trusted advisor. Who else could he trust if not him?  
  
"This is bad." he said finally. "So basically the one time I'm trusted with something and I fail with only 3 out of 4 eggs?"  
  
He hit the wall with his fist. "Damn it!"  
  
"Might I suggest something my lord?"  
  
Ryo looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Might we move eggs to a different location? Where they will be safe?"  
  
Ryo stared at him. "Are you insane?! Move them and risk another attack?! No, we will not be doing that now. All we can do is keep looking."  
  
With that, he walked out of the room.  
  
Bakura watched him walk out and smirked. "That's what I was hoping to hear."  
  
"Seto." a women's voice spoke.  
  
Seto looked around he couldn't see anything. A black mist surrounded him.  
  
"Seto." the women's voice said again.  
  
Seto looked around again confused. After a few minutes of just letting his eyes wander he saw a women standing there. She looked familiar...  
  
"Mom?" Seto asked in disbelief. His mom had died right after Mokuba had been born. When he was about 4. He vaguely remembered her but there was no mistaken the long black hair and the blood red eyes.  
  
"Yes Seto it's me." she said coming closer. She lifted her hand to touch his face. "You look just like your father." She stated.  
  
"What...What are you doing here?" Seto asked.  
  
She pulled her hand away. "I came to tell you about the egg you found."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Don't throw her out. The egg was one of the sacred eggs. One of four. She is what we would call a Blue Eyes White Dragon Girl. You have to watch over her and watch her grow."  
  
"What? But why? And how?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough and with great care." She laughed. "She can turn into a girl so she shall confuse you a bit but it's only for a little while."  
  
"Seto!" somebody called.  
  
"That sounds like Mokuba," Seto said.  
  
His mom nodded. "Indeed it is. Remember treat her with care."  
  
Seto saw her get fainter. "Good bye Seto."  
  
Seto watched her go. "Wait!" she shouted.  
  
She kept going.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Seto opened his eyes. He was back in his home with Mokuba.  
  
"Seto are you ok?"  
  
Seto looked at him. His eyes grew wide when he saw the dragon hovering above him.  
  
"Mokuba! Get away from that thing!"  
  
"Seto! It's ok! Kisara was the one who revived you! You weren't breathing!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Kisara? Who's Kisara?" Seto asked more confused then ever.  
  
Mokuba pointed to the dragon. "She's Kisara. I remembered the name from one of the stories you told me about our father. Suits her well don't you think?"  
  
Seto got up. "Mokuba," he started but then remembered his mother's words. Keep her and treat her with care.  
  
"What is it Seto?"  
  
He sighed. "Nothing Mokuba. Now, what do you think this..." he pointed to the dragon, "thing eats?"  
  
Mokuba frowned. "It's not a 'thing' it's a dragon. And her name is Kisara."  
  
"Very well. What do you suppose Kisara eats?"  
  
Mokuba grabbed Kisara. "What would you like to eat?" he asked the dragon. "Huh? Would you like some meat? Or perhaps fruits?"  
  
The dragon let out a weak roar in response. Then she struggled out of Mokuba's hands and landed on the ground.  
  
Then, she changed into a little 5 year old blue eyed blue haired girl.  
  
"Fruits sounds nice." she said. She smiled sweetly.  
  
Seto and Mokuba stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Well...Do I suck? Yeah I know...No self esteem whatsoever...  
  
Oh if your wondering about Kisara and Seto love thing: don't don't worry I'm not that sick it'll be explained in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

I know I know. Finally. 

Chapter 3

Tea now stood back at her home in Ryo's palace. Ryo, like everyone else, was questioning her.

"Are you positive you don't know who took it?" Ryo asked for the 50th time.

"No my lord," she answered politely despite the fact she was annoyed.

"My lord, I believe she is lying." came a voice.

Tea fumed. "How dare you Bakura! Why would I lie? I have no use for the egg! It did not respond to me so why would I steal it?!"

Bakura stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps you thought you could make some money off it hmm? Perhaps you sold it and then you cut yourself with that knife of yours? Just so we can believe that you didn't do it?"

"I would never-"

"Enough!"

They both stopped.

"She didn't steal the egg, Bakura. I trust her word."

Bakura bowed. "Yes my lord. Now, I must take care of matters elsewhere."

Ryo nodded. "Then go."

Bakura walked out of the room.

Tea threw a knife his way as soon as he was out. It stuck into the wood frame of the door.

Ryo had to chuckle. "Injured and yet still so talented."

She smiled. "Not as talented as the one who taught me."

Ryo sighed. "Yes, Noah was as good as his mother. And he was only 12."

---

"Fruits would be nice!"

Mokuba and Seto just stared. "What the...? But how the...?"

The girl just smiled. "Fruits! Fruits! Fruits!" She jumped up and down happily.

Then Seto remember more of his mother's words: A blue eyes white dragon girl...that must mean she could change into a girl at random.

Seto stared at the girl. Besides the blue eyes she had no resemblance to the dragon she could turn into. She was cute though.

Mokuba got out of shock first. "Ok Kisara, you can have some fruits."

Kisara beamed. "Thanks Mokuba!"

Mokuba smiled back.

Seto just stood there wondering.

Bakura went to the dungeon where he was "Taking care of matters."

"Well, Malik you have failed and the girl is still alive." He said a little annoyed. "You assured me she would be dead."

A young man, no older then 16 turned to face him. "No, No Bakura. I said that the Zombie's would get the egg and then leave her for death. She was found and greatly taken care off."

Bakura frowned. "Whatever. Anyway, the fool Ryo will not move the eggs. I can bring them down here and fake a attack."

Malik smiled evilly. "Then we can find the last egg and then go after the Millennium Rod. The power combined with all four dragons will be incredible and we shall be unstoppable."

"Indeed,." agreed Bakura, I will be unstoppable. He added to himself.

His father never told him why his mother had blood red eyes. He remembered his father having the same colored eyes as him.

"Come on Kisara!" yelled Mokuba who was playing with tag with the dragon girl. "Catch me if you can!"

"Ok Mokuba!" Kisara laughed.

It's funny. Seto was the one who was told about Kisara. He was the one who was told about her ability and yet Mokuba was the one taking it well.

Seto on the other hand was still freaked. He never believed in his father's old stories with the dragons and now they were all coming together like pieces of a puzzle.

He remembered one story in particular...

"She was a beautiful dragon. She had bloody red eyes and black wings. We called her a Red Eyes Black Dragon. She was amazing." His father had said. "And that was when she was little. When she grew bigger, she was even more beautiful. She was powerful too. She even let me ride her when she got big enough. We soared threw the sky together."

Seto frowned. "Oh yeah? If she's so great then where is she?"

"Ah son part of her is closer then you think."

Seto blinked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seto!" His mother called from the kitchen. "Come help your mother cook!"

Seto had smiled."OK!"

Seto was 4 at the time and he didn't know how he was remembering this. He hadn't taken his father's words seriously. The question remained with him for a while after that but eventually he had forgotten.

Now that he remembered it, he pondered it harder. What had his father meant? Could he have possibly meant...? No that couldn't be it could it?

His mother was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Odd No? Anyways review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so fricking long to update. My stupid computer is suppose to have the internet now but stupid verizon! Thanks though for all the reviews!!!

Anyways here ya go!!

Chapter 4

"How exactly do we find this egg and Millenium Rod?" Malik asked. "It will be hard to do won't it?" The thought had just acured to him.

Bakura smirked. He had a plan for this. "With," he reached under his robes and pulled something out. The something was a rather large madalien. It was a ring with a pyramind streching across it. In the middle of the pyramind was a eye. Hanging off the bottom of the ring were 5 small cone shaped things. Malik gasped. He reconized it from stories he had heard.

It was the Millienium Ring.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked neverously.

Bakura shrugged. "Stole it when I was young. I was about to sell it but as I was giving it to the sellsman someone told me of it's value and power."

Malik looked reluctant to take it. He reached out but was hesitate to take it.

"What are you waiting for? Take it."

Malik glaced at him but returned his gaze to the ring. He hesitated but took it. He shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever might come next.

But nothing happened.

Bakura smiled. There was amusement in his eyes. "What? You thought something big would happen if you hold it in your hand? Ha! That's naive of you Malik."

Malik just looked at him.

"I must go attend Ryo know. Use the Ring carefully." With that he turned and left.

Malik looked down at the ring skepically. How can this have power? He couldn't feel it.

'Oh well.' he thought.

---

Seto lie in bed that night thinking things over. His mom...the Red Eyes Black Dragon? It couldn't be. It was impossible...

Wasn't it?

'No,' he thought suddenly. 'Look at Kisara.'

Over the past few weeks he has taken a liking to Kisara. It was almost like having a baby sister...with the exception of her turning into a dragon of course.

He rolled over to turn his gaze away from the ceiling which he had been staring at for so long. It was almost dawn. He needed to get some sleep.

That was never going to happen.

A cry rang out and Seto sat up. It sounded like it was coming from the village.

Mokuba and Kisara brust through his door. "Seto!" Mokuba shouted looking nervous. "Seto! I think they're coming for Kisara!"

Kisara huddled in his arms as the dragon. Seto looked from Mokuba to Kisara. He knew what he must do.

"Come on. We're leaving."

Just as he said that, the front door slamed open. An army of Monster Zombies came in.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I know. Asuming you haven't given up on reading this story: I'm sorry for such a long wait. My internet's still down, my friend's computer is screwed up and the floppy disk drive is not working, and honestly, I lsot interest for a while. Anyway enough excuses here you go! (asuming you're still there...) 

Chapter 5

Seto's head shot around to face the door. He saw the Zombies and said, "Come on! Let's move!"

He ushered Mokuba and Kisara toward and out the back door. Then he stopped.

"Wait here!" he screamed to Mokuba. "I'll be right back."

He ran inside and into his room. There he grabbed the Millennium Rod. He stared at it for a second until a screech came from very close. He ran the way he came meeting up with Mokuba and Kisara right where he left them. "Let's go!"

From there, they ran into the plants that resemble corn. (oh yeah, I'm not smart...at all.) They soon came to the Nile and ran along side it for miles.

-

Malik could see the Zombies in his mind eye. So he saw Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara getting away into the bush. But what had interest him was the fact that there were the two things he wanted in the small group. He smiled.

"Maybe this will be simpler then I thought," he said to himself. "Get them!"

He saw the Zombies obey. He stopped watching them. Not so much that he was confident that they would succeed but more along the lines that he didn't want to watch them fail.

-

"My lord," Tea said to Ryo.

"What is it Tea?" he asked without turning. He was gazing out the window.

"My lord, with all due respect, I think we should move the eggs. We could have double the protection triple even!"

Ryo turned around. He wasn't mad. He'd been pondering that himself. The eggs more then likely would be better off but they simply could not risk it.

He told all this to Tea and added, "Why do you think we should move them?"

Tea looked out the window along with him. "With all due respect my lord, I don't trust Bakura. He's up to something."

Ryo nodded. "Yes, lately he seems to be up to something. Even I had begun to not trust his words. And then when he accused you of taking the egg..." he trailed off. "But we can't risk it. It would be safer to keep the eggs in one place then move them around and give the attacker another chance to take the eggs."

Tea sighed. "Alright my lord. I will trust you."

"My lord," a voice from behind them came. "Pharaoh Atemu is here."

They both turned. They found Bakura standing there head bowed.

Ryo nodded. "Alright Bakura, send him in."

Bakura nodded and left.

"How long do you think he was there?" Tea asked slightly nervous.

"I don't think he heard anything..." Ryo trailed off again not so sure.

Before they could discus it further, Atemu and his advisor, Yugi walked in.

-

Bakura went downstairs after he showed the Pharaoh where to go. He was angry. Not only had Tea survived but now she was accusing him of stealing the egg. Perhaps what made him madder was that she was right. He had planned to steal the egg but she was wrong about him having it.

"Malik!" Bakura yelled in his direction. "Any luck with the Millennium Rod?"

"Yes," Malik said. "And you will be pleased to hear that not only had my Zombies found the Rod, they also found the dragon." he smiled waiting for gratitude.

He'd have to wait a little longer. Bakura stopped short and his face suddenly changed to what seemed to be a mixture of confusion and anger. "Did you say dragon?"

Malik stopped smiling sensing something was wrong. "Yes, you did say the egg would hatch into a dragon didn't you?"

Bakura nodded. "But then...that would mean..."

"What?"

"That would mean that there is a Rider to worry about..."

"What!" Malik shouted suddenly realizing what this meant. "You...You mean...?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes, the Red Eyes Black Dragon girl and Saji didn't die after all."

i'll try and get the next one up faster...


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah sorry Gigi retarded

enjoy...

Chapter 6

Seto woke some hours later. The sun was beating down and it hurt to open his eyes. He did anyway and looked around. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was or what happened. Then it came flooding back to him in a stream of memories. The egg, the Rod the Zombies. He looked over to where Mokuba and Kisara were still fast asleep.

He smiled and made a mental picture of the two of them. He really did love them both. His smile soon faded however when he realized they were outside. They had no where to go and that would result in a problem. He sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Tristan! Come on! Are you serious? Come out! Duke will be angry!" a voice called out.

Seto stiffened. A voice? Here? What if they're found out?

Mokuba stirred. He eyes fluttered open. "Seto? What's the matter?"

Seto looked at Mokuba and put a finger to his lips. "Shh."

"Tristan! Come on! Quit this!"

"Alright, alright fine! God, you worry to much!" a different voice answered. It sounded closer.

Then there was stirring in the bush. It was way to close the clearing.

Then it stopped for a minute and Seto let out a breath of relief.

Too soon.

A young man about Seto's age in a white skirt like thing and brown hair walked into the clearing. He blinked when he saw Seto. "What the...? Who are you?"

"Tristan, come on we got to go back no-" the second voice also came into the clearing. He stopped short when he too saw Seto, Mokuba and Kisara. "What the...? Who are you?" This one had the same white skirt thing, had blonde hair and a rough face.

Seto looked from the brunette to the blonde. "I'm...I'm sorry," he stammered. "I...I thought this was a public area. Please don't hurt us. We'll get out of your way...Come on Mokuba. Kisara."

"No, no! It's Ok, you just startled us," the blonde said coming out of shock. "Why are you here anyway?"

"We're running," Mokuba blurted out. "From Zombies."

The blonde blinked as well as as the burnette. "Zombies?" they asked in unision.

"Yeah! They're all zombie like and stuff! And they're chasing us because of her!" Mokuba said clearly getting excided. He pointed to Kisara at the word 'her.'

"Meep! That's not good!" The blonde one exclaimed.

"We'll be ok..." Seto said trailing off because he really wasn't quite sure.

"Do you guys need a place to stay?" the blonde asked.

"Joey! You idiot!" Tristian stopped. "I mean no offence but I don't think you'd like Duke...considering he doesn't like anyone. He never did and I don't think he ever will..."

"Duke doesn't have to know Tristian! We'll sneak them in," Joey said matter of factly.

"No...no that's alright we'll just be on our way..."

"Seto! I think we should stay with them," a voice from behind him said. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Kisara. "I can hear the Zombies...they're very close."

Seto blinked and turned around. "You can hear them?" Before she answered he mentally slapped himself. 'Of course she can hear them. She's part animal.'

"Yes, and they're getting closer as we speak."

So, with that in mind, Seto, Mokuba and Kisara made their way to Duke's servants house. It didn't take much at all.

"I agree with you Ryo. If we move the eggs now, it's another chance for attack," Atemu said calmly.

"Then you have no problem with me leaving them here?"

"No, I have a problem. There's a chance of attack anywhere. But there is less of a chance here."

"Alrgiht. I'll double the protection if that would make you feel any better," Ryo offered.

"Yes, that would be helpful. Also I advice you to trust no one," he added as if an after thought.

Ryo gave him a long look. "What do you mean?"

Atemu stared back and beckened him closer. He whispered, "In the current situation, I used the Puzzle. It warns me that something quite close to us is causing all this. Perhaps even under our noses."

Ryo nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Atemu's puzzle wasright. His puzzle was very old and very powerful.

But what he did doubt was that Bakura had nothing to do with this.


End file.
